In many devices, such as small engines, it may be important to periodically drain and replace a fluid, such as oil. With such existing devices or small engines, draining the fluid is often tedious and time-consuming. For example, accessing a drain port of the engine may be difficult. During such draining, the fluid is subject to spillage, creating an undesirable mess.